


Kashmir

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Dean decides they need some new code words.





	

"So, I think we need a couple of new code words," says Dean, keeping his eyes on the road, and carefully not looking at Sam. He can still sense Sam's shift against the window though, as he turns away from watching the side of the highway to look at Dean.

"Like what?" he asks, and Dean can tell he was only a couple of minutes away from nodding off. He feels kinda bad about that - neither of them have slept well since the fight to keep the world in one piece two nights ago, and Sam could really use some rest, even middle-of-the-day scrunched-up-in-the-Impala rest.

Still, he's started this line of conversation, he might as well finish. "Godzilla, maybe," he thinks out loud. "Or, how about Kashmir? Except that might be hard to work into conversation."

"No," says Sam, "I mean, for what?"

Dean shrugs and grips the wheel slightly tighter. "How about 'stop what you're doing, it's gonna cause an apocalypse'?"

Sam sighs deeply. "Dean," he says, then pauses and Dean just knows he's making that pissy 'my brother's such a pain' face that he first perfected when he was four. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, I got that," says Dean, although, really, how is 'sorry' ever enough when it comes to accidentally freeing Lucifer? If Sam hadn't looked so damned contrite when he'd said it, his eyes all wide and swimming with 'I've done wrong and I don't know how to fix it,' which was a look Dean was hardwired to try and wipe off his face as quickly as possible, he'd totally have called him on it. Well, that, and he's not exactly proud of his own track-record. Sam might have taken the handbrake off the apocalypse, but it was Dean that started the engine, after all. "Just thinking, it might be easier if we had a clear sign that whatever it is is a really fucking bad idea."

Sam sighs softly and turns back to the window. "Pretty sure both of us have learnt our lesson on that one," he says. "Besides, I'm kinda hoping that that's it on the apocalypse front. I've had enough of this world-ending shit."

Dean has to agree with that, so he just nods and lets it go.

Six hours later, Sam's had his nap and woken up slightly cranky, just like he always does when he sleeps in the car, so Dean pulls over at a diner so he can get some coffee and maybe cheer up a bit. Inside, the chalkboard advertises 'The county's best burger!!!!!!' and he brightens and hits Sam's chest with the back of his hand.

"Dude, guess we know what I'm getting," he says.

Sam grunts and glares at the sign. "There's never a need for that many exclamation marks," he mutters. Dean ignores him in favour of grinning at the waitress.

"I'll have one of your burgers," he tells her, grinning.

"Sure thing," she says, clicking her pen and smiling back in the way that means he could totally get laid here if he wanted to. Not that he does, but it's nice to know he could if he wanted.

"With extra onions," he adds, ignoring Sam's tiny groan. They both know what onions do to Dean's digestive system. "Lots of onions."

"Tell you what, honey," says the waitress, "I'll get the chef to triple the usual portion for you, how 'bout that?"

Dean lets his grin grow even wider. "That sounds awesome," he says. He deserves a treat after all - they saved the world a couple of days ago. Sam will just have to cope with being trapped in the car with him for a couple of hours. That should just about balance the Lucifer thing, in karma terms.

"Dude," hisses Sam. "Kashmir!"

Dean laughs. This is going to be the most awesome burger ever.


End file.
